Valentines Day
by Ralf Jones
Summary: "This is the best valentines day of my life"...in which Tifa Lockhart is finally happy.CRACK.Please R&R, Dont like it, dont read it.


**Valentine's Day**

**By: Ralf Jones**

It was a beautiful day, a very special day…

The day when the couples when out to have fun, gave gifts to each other, have romantic dinners and stuff like that.

Today it was Valentine's Day…

A perfect day to spend in company of your loved ones…but that was not the case for her…

While everybody else was having fun outside, Tifa Lockhart was busy cleaning her bar, the 7th heaven, in preparation for the night. In days like these, the bar got a lot of customers, and that was good for the business.

Marlene and Denzel were on vacation with Barret, and **he** was traveling again, looking for something.

It was Valentine's Day and she was alone…

"Yeah…like that is something new" murmured the first fighter with a disappointed sigh. She wanted to go out and have a romantic diner with **him**, she wanted **him** to burst through the door holding a bunch of flowers and a cute teddy bear…she was not asking for much…right?.

But no, **he** was always traveling!

They were a couple now; this was supposed to be a day for them!

**He** didn't even have to buy her dinner, she just wanted a hug and kiss damn it!

Crimson eyes moved slowly, eyeing the empty bar, searching for anything else in need of cleaning.

"All right, everything is ready" with a satisfied smile she tossed her cleaning rag to the side and turned around with the firm intension of going to her room and take a well deserved rest.

As soon as she turned around she heard the front door of the bar open very slowly, almost instantly a happy smile found its way into her lips.

**He** was back…and was probably trying to surprise her!

She felt a pair of hands softly taking hold of her hips…

And those hands were soon joined by another three pairs of hands, holding her midriff, shoulders and covering her eyes.

"Guess who?"

The brunette let out a happy laugh and turned around into the arms of her boyfriend "Gilgamesh you're back!" she exclaimed joyfully jumping up to slip her arms around his neck in a loving hug.

The sword hunter held her close, hugging her against his chest with his eight arms; she was so warm and soft, and she was all his. Carefully he lowered her to the floor, responding to her happy smile with one of his own.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked confused scratching the back of his head with one of his many, many hands. Tifa stared at him, trying to hold back the laughter that was threatening to escape.

God he was so,** so**, silly!

"A good girlfriend must be able to feel when her boyfriend is close" she replied with a soft giggle, her crimson eyes dancing with laughter. "Oh, I see…" he said nodding slowly, processing the piece of information that she had just given him.

"So…did you have a good treasure hunting trip?" she asked moving behind the counter of the bar, taking a glass and quickly filling it with some water.

"Of course, I, Gilgamesh, always find that which I'm searching for!" he exclaimed proudly, he moved slowly to the counter, taking the glass and emptying the contents him one swing.

She nodded slowly; her smile faltered only a little "What kind of sword did you find?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Gilgamesh stared her "When did I say that I was searching for a sword?" Tifa looked up to him surprised and confused by her answer "I was searching for something of greater importance!"

With a quick move the sword hunter picked her up, lowering her on his own side of the counter "Silly woman today is not a day to waste on such petty matters for you are the sole reason of my recent journey!"

And then, the strongest swordsman in all Ivalice lowered himself into one knee, slowly opening a hand…

"I, Gilgamesh, bring this gift to you, the very reason of my life, my greatest treasure!"

There, in the palm of his hand was the most beautiful necklace that she had ever seen, the chain was made of gold and there was a beautiful red crystal at the end of it.

It was beautiful!

"So…do you like it?"

In a flash she was hugging him again, giving him a quick kiss on his cheek "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed happily.

Slowly he took the necklace and carefully put it around her slender neck, once done, he stepped back and looked at her. With a smile still on her face, Tifa found herself blushing under his gaze.

Gilgamesh let out a loud laugh "Buhahahaha, I, Gilgamesh, have the most beautiful woman in the whole world!"

The bartender blushed an even deeper shade of red and quickly lowered her face hoping to hide her face from him (the height difference was very big).

And then…she was in his arms again, his red genji armor was cold, but the warmth from her body was greater, she was so soft, so fragile. It was hard to believe that she was able to love a man like him.

"This is the best valentine's day of my life…" she murmured into his ear.

And everything was all right with the world…

Because there, with his eight arms around her, holding her close to his body, Tifa Lockhart felt safe, loved and happy…

Love is…such a wonderful feeling.

**END**

* * *

_Okay, this is officially the first Gilgamesh/Tifa here (and probably in )._

_I wanted to write about Gilgamesh in a serious tone, of course he is silly and stuff, but I think he can be serious when he wants to…like, when he saved Bartz and the party…_

_Please review!_


End file.
